Oh, What an Angel
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: When you've got weapons in your arsenal, you use them.  What if they don't feel like being used?
1. Mm, no

_A.N. Just got inspired to write this. It's probably just going to be a little drabble series, not sure how long. I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural._

"Mm, no."

Nearly falling out of his seat, the angel gaped at the Japanese woman, her response a shock to him. "Higurashi Kagome, you have all of the qualities necessary to fight. This war could bring about the end of the world. You once fought on the side of good and eradicated a great evil. Why not take up the fight once more?"

"Look, I'm sympathetic to your cause. I really am. The forces of good and evil duking it out in a cage match? I'd want a ringer on my side too. And I'm all for good winning. It's just, not my fight." Rising to leave, the miko was surprised when the angel seized her wrist.

"I have watched you, Higurashi Kagome. Your triumphs, your defeats, your loves, your losses... I know you inside and out, in all ways. Yet I could not foresee that response. When did you lose your way? When did the goodness that converted creatures naturally prone to evil go? When did the heart that embraced the world close? You are a servant of the Father. Why do you turn away now?" His green eyes were locked on her sapphire orbs, his gaze intense. "Why do you turn away from God?"

Anger surged through her suddenly, his words causing heat to rise in her belly. "Get off your cloud! You talk about watching me! You talk about knowing me? You don't know me. You don't know the pain. You're not human, Castiel! You don't know the feelings of loss, of longing, of rage! I was never a servant of any god. Just a naive girl with a bit of luck."

Slamming her against a tree, his eyes burned into her very soul. "You dare forsake the gifts given to you by God? You would not have lived without the powers He gave you!"

Her powers rose to the surface, throwing the angel to the side. "Why can I hurt you if my powers are of your god? Why am I given the ability to harm angels, gods highest servants? My powers are not of gods... They're a defense provided against all things that could taint the shikon no tama. The fact that you can be harmed shows you are impure. God is supposed to be ultimate love and purity, yet I doubt he is, if he exists. Leave."

Looking at her with thinly veiled anger, he turned to go.

And Kagome screamed when he suddenly grabbed her and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Any leads on how to kill a fallen angel?" Dean's voice was a tad snarky as he spoke into the phone, knowing already that the old man had nothing for him.<p>

_"Straight purification. Seems impossible though as the only who can do it is a pure being. Ain't nothing pure in this world," _Bobby's voice came over the phone.

"So basically square one. Thanks anyway, Bobby." The elder Winchester sighed, closing the phone.

Sam looked up from his laptop, meeting his brother's eyes. "No luck?"

"Of course not. No one's ever done this before, so why would anyone know how to do it?" He rubbed his temples, angry with the world in general. "No leads on that thing either then, huh?" His voice was a tad bitter.

"Just a bunch of mythology really. There's a lot of reference to a battle that took place in Japan like 500 years ago. But it's all kinda garbled. Crux of it is that a priestess was able to just grab an 'abomination of nature' and he was wiped from the face of the Earth. No trip to hell, just gone." The younger male sighed. "It's gotta be fake though. Maybe a little truth."

And suddenly a screaming Japanese woman landed on their motel bed, a stoic angel not far behind.


	2. Right Here

_A.N. Japanese will be in bold. Assume all Cas/Kagome conversation was in Japanese in the previous installment because Cas knows every language. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural._

"Whoa, Cas, taking a page from Gabriel's book, here? Not that I'm complaining, but if you want an orgy, more than one girl, cause me and Sammy boy don't do gang bangs." Dean smirked and gave the angry looking female an appreciative look.

Sam's brows furrowed when the Asian beauty began to scream in a foreign language at Castiel. Japanese?

**"Listen here, you fucking prick! I told you NO! And I meant it! What don't you understand about no?"** Her sapphire eyes blazed angrily. Her lips were in a thin line as she stalked forward, poking him in the chest.

**"Please, just look upon these men, these tired children of the Father. Can you abandon them so easily?"** Castiel grabbed her finger, looking down into her eyes, his expression softened.

"Never thought you were the type to like 'em feisty and struggling," the elder Winchester joked.

Jerking her finger from his hand, her eyes snapped to the grinning male. **"Tell that idiot that perversion transcends the language barrier."**

"Watch what you say, Dean. She is very good at reading physical cues and facial expression," the stoic male warned.

"Cas, why is she here? This is our fight, and it doesn't make sense to bring any more people in that don't have to be." Sam, noticing her nervousness, backed off a bit. He looked at her and then at Castiel once more.

"Winchesters, meet Kagome Higurashi. She is the world's last holy priestess. Her gift is purification." The angel took her wrist and drew her forth, making her face the two males she refused to help.

"Purification...?" Eyes going wide, the taller Winchester gasped. "Dean, do you know what this means?"

Eyes narrowing at the understanding in their eyes, the small female jerked her elbow into Castiel's stomach. **"I am not a weapon for these idiots to use! It's not my fight! I did my duty! Let me live in peace!"** She whirled around to shove him back forcefully. **"Now take me home!"**

Seeing this, Sam looked crestfallen. "Dean... She's angry. I don't think she wants to help us."

Glaring at the woman's back, Dean marched forward and grabbed her, whirling her around. "Look-yeah, curse at me in Japanese, I don't give a shit-we are going into a big fight, and you have the key to helping us." He jerked her forward, into his chest. "You're staying right here."


	3. Choose

_A.N. Sorry about the slow updates. The muse, she comes and goes. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural. _

Sam flushed as he looked at her tied form on the bed, feeling like this could all be interpreted really badly to the casual observer. "Um..." He held up a cup of ramen and pointed to the microwave. "Want some?"

Sapphire irises regarded him coolly. "I speak english." Her accent was heavy, but the words were clear.

The Winchester almost fell forward in surprise. "Seriously? Then why did Castiel have to trans-"

"I said I speak english. Not that I like any of you," she replied bitingly.

He frowned. "Well... I get not liking us. I don't like us half the time. But, Higurashi-san, I don't know why you don't want to save the world. Why not help prevent death and suffering? I read a lot about you in the lore and by all accounts you were heroic."

"It's not my fight. We all have our paths to walk down. I chose mine a long time ago. This is yours," she stated simply.

"Chose? I didn't choose-" he began, eyes blazing.

Before he could finish the thought, she leveled him with a hard stare. "We all choose, Winchester-san. We all choose."


	4. Disappear

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural._

"Stop with the crap-Sammy told me you speak english. Now, why won't you be a good little holy woman and help us?" Dean growled, his eyes gleaming.

Not intimidated, the dark haired beauty pushed him back forcefully. "It is not my duty, nor is it my destiny. You and your brother must do this yourselves." Her heavily accented words were sharp, leaving no room to argue.

Glaring, Dean yanked her up. "You wanna talk about duty?" He pressed her against the window, making her look at the bustling streets. "You're a priestess-Don't you have a duty to all those people who are going to die bloody, apocalyptic deaths?"

Whirling around, she landed a solid hit to his chest. "You know nothing, _nothing_ you stupid boy! You treat me as an object, a weapon, and then the next moment appeal to my honor? I have fought my battles! I am done, my life cannot be used for more."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, curious.

"Well, what she means, Sammy-boy, is that her life has fulfilled its purpose. She's done what was required. Hell, she'll probably never even get involved romantically with someone-Shame really," a voice cut in, light and jovial as a rose was offered to the still angry miko.

"Desperate times call for desperate measure, Gabriel. You should know this," Castiel stated simply, appearing beside his wayward brother.

Kagome stepped away from both. "I will not be charmed by any of you."

"I disagree-No woman can help being charmed by me. I merely explain why you don't want to make waves." He smirked and twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers in a familiar fashion.

Swatting him away, the blue eyed beauty scowled.

"None of this makes any sense! I want a goddamn explanation that doesn't run in circles, now!" the elder Winchester demanded forcefully.

Frowning pensively, Sam brooded over their words. "Please, we want to understand."

Sighing, the female grabbed a glass of water and a bottle. "Many believe that time and fate entwine to create a pattern. But it is more like a pond." She tilted the bottle to let a single drop hit the surface, observing the ripple. "As we enter this world, we change the surface, every decision unsettling it. Some drops are small and do so briefly, causing a tiny ripple. Others throw liquid violently out. No matter the effect, every drop that falls serves a purpose, a destiny. My purpose was to shatter the world and rebuild it. I did so, over 500 years ago. My purpose is done. I live only because death has not claimed me. Any decision I make upsets the surface unduly. It can only cause more harm than good for me to involve myself in such an affar."

"Well, you can make a positive change to the surface then," Sam countered. "No matter what, we are unsettling the pond. If you help, it might turn it in oir favor."

"Or cause calamity. Do you know the blood that stains my hands, Winchester? You've read my legends!"

"You claim to know and fulfil your purpose, yet death has not taken you. How can that be true?" the emotionless angel questioned.

"I cannot risk causing harm to this world again," the miko replied softly.

"So, boys and girl, we have our answer! Now, let's go!" With a flash, the trickster and the priestess disappeared.


	5. Twizzler

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural._

Landing in the middle of a bar, the priestess eyed the wayward angel curiously. Observing the crowd, she slipped back to her native tongue. **"What plans do you have for me, Gabriel-san?"**

**"Only the best of plans,** **Kagome-chan!"** The male sat with her at the bar, ordering them both fruity drinks. "What I want to know is what your game plan is."

Sighing, she accepted the drink. "I already provided that answer."

"Ah, but you gave the generic answer! I used to run a frolic with all sorts of deities. Even a few from Japan. Amaterasu had plenty to say about the crazy priestess running all over feudal Japan in a school girl outfit!"

Wincing, Kagome sipped her drink. "That was a long time ago..."

"So?" Gabriel clinked his glass against hers. "I'm betting you cave and help."

"Why do all of you try so hard to sway me? There is no point, my mind is made up." She shook her head and stalked off.

The Trickster was hardly done. "Hey, c'mon! Why do you have to be like that? Who said I wanted you to help?" He grinned a little as he appeared before her.

She poked his chest. "You, you said-"

"I said I bet you cave. Not that I want you to. I just want all this fighting to stop-You say it's war, but I call it a family squabble." He frowned a little.

Tilting her head, she appraised him. "You confuse me."

A grin broke across his face as he munched on a long red strand of candy. "I confuse myself." He offered the unchewed side. "Twizzler?"


	6. Annihilated

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural._

"So, Gabe takes our best weapon and we just sit here and wait around for him to bring her back? The hell, Cas?" Dean grumbled as they sat in the motel room.

"I would lose a fight with Gabriel, Dean. It is more prudent to let things be for a time." The angel looked a little deflated as he sat down.

Sam frowned, brow furrowed. "What if... What if Gabriel won't bring her back? I mean, she didn't want to help us anyway, and Gabe doesn't exactly approve of the apocalypse." There was worry in his eyes.

"Then we'll have to drag her ass back here anyway." The older Winchester downed a shot of whiskey. "In the meantime, I say we just relax. Cas says he doesn't have the juice and it hasn't been long enough for us to risk going off half cocked."

"That is surprisingly wise, Dean." Castiel took the bottle and sniffed it curiously, taking a sip of the liquid and making a face. "This taste is most unpleasant." He took another swallow.

"Hey, hey, whoa, no drunk angels on my watch, okay?" Dean told him, taking the bottle back. "Sammy, why don't you go get us some burgers or something?"

Frustration ran through the taller man's eyes at that before he walked out.

Humor faded as he disappeared. "Cas, if we don't get her back, what are our chances?"

"Without the gift of purification?" When Dean nodded, he took the bottle and allowed himself a hearty swig. "We'll be annihilated."


	7. Welcome Back

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural._

"So, ready to go?" Gabriel tucked a flower behind her ear as they stood in the middle of the forest. He'd been taking her everywhere and had finally asked where she wanted to go.

The miko sighed and laid in the grass. "No... I like it here. It's like home." She closed her eyes and stretched out, twisting the grass between her fingers. "It's almost like it was then."

Sighing, he flopped down on his side next to her. "You can't live in the past. Life should be a party."

A mirthless chuckle spilled from her lips. "What's that song? Oh yes, 'It's my party and I can cry if I want to'." She opened her eyes and stared at the wayward archangel in curiosity. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm the Trickster. It's what I do." He snapped his fingers and she disappeared.

x~x~x

Dean grunted as a familiar woman fell on him. "Whoa there! Guess you missed me after all." He laughed as she swiped at him.

Castiel looked up from where he sat, still drinking. "Welcome back."


	8. I Will Not Fight

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural._

"So, you're Higurashi." Bobby studied her intently. "**These Idjits treating you right?"** His japanese was accented, but fluent.

Surprised, the sapphire eyed woman appraised him. "**As well as can be expected given I'm being regarded as a weapon."**

"Whoa, what the hell? Since when do you speak Japanese Bobby?" Dean demanded, looking absolutely flabbergasted by the development.

"I spent a year over there hunting a Tengu. Picked up the dialect." He shrugged, gesturing for the woman to go ahead of him. "**My home is yours, Higurashi-san. Please, sit down anywhere."**

Arching an eyebrow at the politeness of the older hunter, she walked in. The place was a mess, books everywhere. Definitely wasn't a woman who lived here. She sat down and picked up a book that was opened to her very own legend. "Been studying me?"

A smile tugged at the old hunter's lips. "Well, there's a lot of lore. But you're pretty interesting as a subject."

Sam watched their exchange curiously. He couldn't help but think she and Bobby acted more like contemporaries than they did. "Anyway, have you changed your mind at all? Gabriel tell you anything new?"

Sighing, she put the book down. "I will help you find a way. But I will not fight."


	9. In the Way

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural._

"So, you're going to, what? Guide us? How are we supposed to stop this all from happening?" Sam looked over the miko thoughtfully, wondering how she was going to help them if she wouldn't fight.

Sighing, she took one of Bobby's books and held it up. "There are artifacts in this world that can assist you." She turned the pages, showing them a picture of a giant white dog with demonic red eyes. "This is the greatest youkai that ever lived. Our first step is to find him."

"You want us to team up with a demon to fight demons? No dice, Lady." The elder Winchester narrowed his eyes at her.

"Dean, this may be the answer-I'm sure this guy is powerful-" Sam began, more open to the possibilities.

"If you both would shut your pie-holes, I bet she would tell us her plan," Bobby huffed, eying the two young men with a little frustration. The girl was just barely on their side and he didn't want her to change her mind.

"A youkai is not like the demons you think of. There are all sorts of different breeds, from imp, to the inu taiyoukai himself." She looked at the picture with a hint of loss in her eyes. Not for him, but for what he represented. "His name is Lord Sesshomaru. In this time, he is known as Tsukino Inuji. He has a very special blade that I believe may help you."

The flap of wings reached their ears and their angel stood beside them. "The Dog General lives?"

"Figures he'd take his father's title." She shook her head, amused. "Why doesn't your God tell you about him, hm?" Her tone was a tad mocking-She still didn't like the emotionless angel, despite her decision to assist.

"I do not question the wisdom of the Father." The angel frowned.

"Maybe you should-Thinking for yourself can't be any worse than blind faith." She shook her head and stood. "Now, take me to Tokyo."

"Wait, you're not going without us," Dean told her, getting to his feet as well.

"I believe the phrase was 'shut your pie-hole'?" She looked to the eldest human male there and when she got a nod, she smiled. "The angel is transport... And I'll take the old man. You two would just get in the way."


	10. Tenseiga

_A.N. I have to say, I do enjoy writing this more than others lately. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural. Also, assume this is all in Japanese._

The girl could fight. Of course, he'd known that. She would have had to given the life she lead. Hell, she was a legend. Still, the cranky hunter had to be impressed when she went toe-to-toe with the inhuman tycoon and was hardly worse for the wear.

"Miko." Finally ceasing his assault, he simply turned and walked into his estate.

Relieved that she did not have to fight any longer, the woman pressed a finger to her lips and stared hard at the angel and bearded man. The message was universal; keep your mouths shut. With that, she gestured for them to follow as she moved to trail after the white haired male.

Castiel remained impassive as he followed, his eyes roving over the two carefully. He had not been aware of any sort of animosity between them. However, as suddenly as it had began, it had ended. Perhaps it was some odd friendship concept-The Winchester Brothers often spoke viciously towards one another.

"I should sue you, you know." Smiling, she sat at the table, gesturing for her two companions to sit against the wall, the floor cushions luxuriously comfortable. But then, Lord Sesshomaru would only accept the best.

"What suit could you have against this one?" the taiyoukai replied boredly, pausing as a servant came in to pour tea.

Waiting until the woman had finished and excused herself, the miko watched him take the first sip before doing so herself. "You have used my story for your profit."

"You are referring to the 'Quest for the Shikon no Kakera'? Be assured the legend falls under tales not subject to modern copyright laws." Watching her with a certain intensity, he glanced behind her at the two men who had wisely remained silent. "Your taste in company remains as questionable as ever."

Bobby frowned, taking this all in silently. They seemed more like business rivals at the moment than two warriors that had moments before been at each other's throats. Then again, he supposed hunters had a similar way of communicating with one another.

"Yes, the legend is too old to copyright, but the additions of a time traveling miko wearing a schoolgirl outfit is definitely an infringement on my life story." She sipped the tea again, meeting his eyes.

"A seven percent royalty on every copy of the game and merchandise item sold will be put into an account for you. What is the real reason for your visit, Miko?" His expression was impassive.

"Very generous," she replied dryly. Her manner was calm, not at all threatened by his impassive nature. "And I'm here because there's an impending apocalypse."

"Which has what to do with either you or this Sesshomaru?" Cool golden orbs flickered to the angel who dared stand and approach.

"This is your world-Do you not want to defend it? Do you not want to survive?" the angel demanded. He was harsh, his voice cool yet abrasive. "Why do you sit idly by when you have the power to turn the tides?"

"Shut up, Castiel," Kagome ordered, jumping to her feet.

"You honestly have such a black and white view, Angel?" Darkly amused, the taiyoukai smoothly stood up himself. "No matter what comes of this foolish war, there will be those that survive. If you believe this one is incapable of that, you have less intelligence than originally assumed."

"Put the measuring tape away," the miko told them icily, raising her hand and flinging Castiel backwards. "We came here to ask for tenseiga."


	11. Risk

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural. Assume all conversation is in Japanese, for the first scene._

The taiyoukai eyed the miko as if she had lost her very mind-if one was in tune enough to read his moods, that is. "You want _tenseiga?_"

"It would be greatly appreciated." Sighing, the woman touched his arm lightly, her features softening in a way her current companions had not yet seen. "Listen, I know. I know it isn't your fight nor mine. All I'm asking for is the blade."

Eyes narrowing at her, he released a subtle sigh of frustration through his nose. The fact was, he couldn't deny her the request. really. She was an ally, more than that, the descendent of his ward. "Without this one to wield it, what good would it do?"

"Leave that to me," she replied simply. The sword obeyed her as well, though she would not use it. No... She would teach the Winchesters to use it.

Deeply irked, the white haired male walked to the decorative swords mounted on the wall. He gently took one down and handed it to her. "I want it back, Miko. And a longer sparring session when you return it."

Smiling, she bowed to him before slipping the sword comfortably through her waistband with practiced ease. "Understood, my Lord." Respects paid, she turned to go.

"Remember, you are responsible for the safe return of that blade." His tone was cold.

Pausing, she glanced back and nodded. "I won't go easy on you either, Sesshomaru." With that, she grabbed Castiel's hand and then Bobby's.

With a sound like a flap of wings, they disappeared.

x~x~x

"Proper form, boys. Didn't you at least watch the QUALITY martial arts movies?" Annoyed, the blue eyed beauty corrected their stances with the wooden swords.

"Hey, I am a huge martial arts movie fan!" Dean groused, wincing when she kicked his feet further apart. She was not a gentle instructor by any stretch of the imagination.

"Then why is Sam better at this than you?" she replied with a quirk of her eyebrow. Adjusting his hands on the hilt of the sword, she stepped back. "Now do the kata again." Her eyes were locked on their movements, silently taking notes of weaknesses.

Moving with a little more grace, Sam was still awkward. However, he was far from a master swordsman and he still didn't understand how they were supposed to learn to wield a demonic blade. She insisted this all was necessary though.

After the two had each stopped making too many errors, she sent them inside to shower, plopping down to sit against a car. "They're not as awful as I was when I started," she commented to the bearded man as he passed her a thimble of sake. She drained it and sighed a bit. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"I read up on the sword. Supposed to only be used by those descended from the fang. You're teaching these boys form, but how the hell are they supposed to use the blade, let alone perform the Meidō Zangetsuha?"

"If you really have been reading up on it, then you know tenseiga has a will of its own. It has allowed me to use it. When they are worthy, one of the boys will be allowed." She held up the thimble for him to refill it.

Doing so, he shook his head. "But it depends on the will of the great dog general."

"Ah, you _have _been reading. And yes, it is Inu no Taisho's will that infuses the blade. He had a soft spot for humanity." This time she sipped the alcohol more slowly.

"Why can't you do it? You already know how to use it, you're strong enough. You're already making ripples." The old hunter was hopeful she would decide against her earlier decision not to fight.

"Yes, I have made many ripples. Don't make me decide to stop." Her eyes narrowed at him, irritated. She finished the sake and stood. "There's a plan for those two, just like there was a plan for me. I'm changing it as is, but there has to be a line. I can't do what they are meant to, just give them better tools."

"Why? You don't believe in God-You mock Castiel at every turn. Why hold out on that, why make those boys go through more than they already have?" he challenged, appealing to her sense of honor, her love for people.

"I don't believe in the god he does. I don't believe in someone watching over us, caring for us. I don't believe what he believes but I believe in plans. I believe that there are some events that have to happen, certain people that are tied in. Who could have done what I did, the way I did it, Mr. Singer? Would the world be the same if someone else fell through time? Will Lucifer be defeated, be truly caged or banished by any other than the ones chosen for this prophecy? Those are questions we can't know the answer to, and we never will. I will arm them, will teach them, but I will not risk this world to find out. It's not my fight."


	12. Balls

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Supernatural. Bold is Japanese._

"Twizzler, mon cherie?" the archangel offered the tied up woman, holding it out before her lips to take a bite.

Chewing the sweet thoughtfully, the blue eyed woman stared at him. "Why exactly have you taken me this time, Gabriel?" She was not angry, though a tad irked that she had woken up in restraints.

"Well, I abducted you because I had a favor to ask. But trust me, I haven't _taken_ you. Unless that's an offer?" he teased, waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously at her.

"I think you're probably why there are so many rumors of amorous, philandering gods, 'Loki'." The woman shook her head. "So, what favor would you ask of me, Gabriel?" She eyed him thoughtfully, wondering if he'd suddenly decided to take a side and planned on asking her to take out one side or the other instead of training the boys.

Spotting her very skeptical look, he pouted. "You should be honored I asked you! Now, I need you to come with me to a meeting of the gods. There's been talk of duking it out with the archangels and I need you there to convince Amaterasu that it's a bad idea. But you can't tell them I'm Gabriel. So feel free to address me as your Kami-sama." Tilting her head back, he grinned down at her. "What do you say?"

"Let's start with you untying me-Why couldn't you just ask instead of stealing away with me and tying me to a chair?" she demanded, arching an eyebrow when he grinned.

"Why would I pass up the opportunity to look at you bound? Have to say, it's an erotic sight even with clothes," he admitted, giving her a heated look.

Twitching, she threw up a barrier, knocking him back a bit in warning before dropping it. "Untie me, _now_."

x~x~x

"**You **_**misplaced **_**my priestess?"**

Bobby winced as he heard the cold yet clearly irate tone of voice over the phone. He had only called because he thought the taiyoukai might have her. They seemed close despite practically killing each other. "**I assure you, she had to have left of her own free will. What would have the nerve to take her?"**

"**Imbeciles that think themselves higher than the immortals. You have 24 hours to have her call me, or I will retrieve my blade and forbid she further assist you."** _Click._

Groaning, the older man shook his head. "Balls."


	13. Who?

_A.N. Sorry about all the waiting guys. I don't own Inuyasha or Supernatural._

"So who would have the shiny brass ones to carry Kagome off?" Dean asked, eying his brother, Bobby and Castiel. They needed to find her, quickly. They were now at twenty two hours and thirty one minutes.

Castiel looked befuddled. "Shiny brass ones?" He paused and then nodded when Bobby mumbled something to him. "Oh, you speak of metaphorical testicles. I don't understand how hard testicles impact a kidnapper's ability to overcome someone, but I will assume that this saying refers to power. The only ones I can think of that have the power and knowledge would be the archangels."

Sam let out a groan. "Great. So heaven doesn't want her to help us and decided to take her prisoner. Perfect."

Bobby paused, looking thoughtful. "Maybe it wasn't heaven at all. We already know an archangel that abducted her once. Course he returned her when he was done."

Lips in a thin line, Castiel stood. "Gabriel."

x~x~x

"See? I knew you'd be the perfect one to help me," Gabriel murmured softly to the priestess on his arm as he walked into the meeting place of the gods of old.

Deeply irked by the clamoring of gods wanting to get close to her, to convince her to pledge herself to them, Kagome dug her nails lightly into his arm in response. "You are very lucky that I don't feel like killing you, Loki."

"You've brought a priestess to our meeting, Loki?" a deceptively friendly voice asked as a beautiful woman walked towards them.

"Kali-Been too long." He shrugged off Kagome with a wink. "I thought she might find someone to bind to. You know how lost a miko can be without her Kami-sama." His tone was suggestive and his manner crass.

Arching an eyebrow, the goddess appraised the human. "This one is about as lost as you, Loki. Tell me why you have brought her, and do not lie."

"I think I know why," another voice commented, a beautiful woman appearing to be of Japanese descent appearing. She almost seemed to glow. "I believe she was once mine."

Tensing, Loki had not realized she'd ever been bound, much less broken a vow. "Good to see you, Lady Amaterasu. I had no idea you had a previous relationship." Though that was a lie. He had hoped she would recognize her and listen to her to curry the favor of a powerful priestess.

"My Lady," Kagome responded stiffly to her. She indeed recalled praying to this woman in her teen years, calling out to the goddess of the sun to fill her with light.

Amaterasu stepped in closer to her, caressing her face. "You once had such faith. But you're not filled with light any longer, are you? But it's not evil, either. You are brimming with nothingness." Her tone was almost sad. She turned to Loki. "And you hope she will convince me not to go to war?"

Kali bristled. "You sought to undermine me with a mortal woman?"

"I didn't come to convince you of anything. Yes, it's what Loki wanted. But all I want to do is warn you. Stay out of it. This is a battle that must be fought by specific players. Interference will not result in anything of a positive nature happening. However, if you choose to follow Kali, it matters very little to me. It is your choice." Kagome's tone was cool and calm.

A chuckle was heard. "You are not filled with nothingness, but bitterness. Have you become a kuro-miko?"

"Susanoo," Amaterasu warned sharply.

"What, Sister? Why should I not confront her on what she is? She is a shrine maiden without faith, a woman colored with bitterness. Surely she cannot have a _pure_ power any longer," the god sneered, eying the pretty blue eyed woman.

Raising her hand, Kagome formed a barrier and expanded it, shoving him out of her personal space violently. "Evil is watching the suffering of billions of people and doing nothing to stop it."

The insult in her tone rang through the room and Gabriel grabbed her wrist. "I think you were right, Kali. This is not a conversation for mortals. Let me get rid of her."

Kagome allowed herself to be towed away without complaint. "I never actually agreed to help you," she reminded him.

"It was sorta implied when you decided to come with me, Ms. Holier than Thou." Gabriel's eyes narrowed on her.

"Well, I'd think a Trickster would be more careful, Loki." There was not even a hint of apology in her tone. She pulled free of him and walked towards the exit. However, just as she touched the door it opened, forcing her to retreat and allow two familiar Winchesters to slip inside. "What are you two doing here?"

"Rescuing you?" Sam replied, confused with her greeting.

"Wait, did you run off with Gabe by choice? Got warm fuzzies for archangels all of the sudden?" Dean hissed.

"If you're wise, you will keep your mouth shut. We are not in company to be trifled with and I do not desire to expend more power than strictly necessary." Kagome grasped their arms and moved to leave with them.

However, sharp cries from the main hall halted them.


End file.
